


Diapers

by PadaWinBaby



Series: Milton 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggie has conquered diaper-changing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/gifts).



> This fic is based in the 'verse of one of my RP characters, Agathangelos, or Aggie. As such, the Castiel mentioned is Castiel Milton, in the care of his older brother Gabriel Milton, and Gabe's fiancee, Aggie.

Changing diapers was not a skill Agathangelos came naturally equipped with. As an angel, he'd never been exposed to such a thing, angels being nothing more than "a wavelength of celestial intent," as one of his brothers had once put it, when in Heaven. There were no babies and, therefore, no need for diapers. For Gabriel and Castiel's sakes, however, he was learning.

At first glance, there really wasn't too much to it, aside from making sure you lay down the diaper the right direction. When you actually sat down and thought about it, however, it was a long and involved process that is better demonstrated than explained. Aggie watched his fiancee change his baby brother some thirty times before he dared attempt it himself. Even so, he wasn't terribly confident when he finally stepped up to the plate. Or changing table, in this case.

When he laid baby Cas on the changing table, the little boy cooed and sucked on his toes, staring up at Aggie with huge, expectant blue eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he said. "I'm getting to it. Just give me a sec." He took several deep, settling breaths before he reached for the fastenings on the sides of the soiled diaper, hands trembling slightly. When he got the thing open, it was like cracking open an Easter egg to discover that the insides had gone bad. The stench assaulted him like a punch in the face. He had to turn his head to keep from losing his lunch. "That's an awful big smell for such a little guy," he grumbled at Cas. "What the heck did your brother feed you?" Castiel just cooed and flailed happily, smiling that charming, toothless smile at him that had the corners of his own mouth automatically turning up in response.

The cleaning process was fairly simple and went quickly, culminating in a small mushroom cloud of baby powder. Aggie paused then to cough and wave some of it away. He laid the fresh diaper down and turned it around three times before he was satisfied it was facing the right way, then strapped his little ward into it snugly, but not too tightly. He snapped the boy's onesie back in place and stood back, a triumphant grin on his face. He'd done it. He'd changed his first diaper.

Then Cas made a scrunched up face and a horrible smell wafted toward him, making him groan. Time for round two.


End file.
